Bound in Paradise
by Vampirelover12100
Summary: Eyes like gems have caught the fancy of a certain flamingo and he doesn't plan on letting them escape his grasp. Doflamingo/OC
1. Chapter 1: Dinner with a Flamingo

AN: This is my second story, I really like Doflamingo as a character though he's kind of odd. I found it really hard to find a good Doflamingo/OC so I wrote my own. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but the Oc's are mine.

* * *

The sun bet down harshly on the tiny island in the Grand Line but that was nothing new. A summer island was always going to be hot regardless. The sandy yellow beaches were vacant, except for one girl who was lying down on the shifting sand, listening to the sounds of the waves and the cooing of the seagulls as seawater prickled the girl's toes. The wind ruffled her long black hair through the sand but she sat up when she heard the sound of a boat landing on the island.

The girl stood up, cleaned off her dress and cautiously walked over to the sounds emanating from the vessel.

"What are you doing here, might I ask?" The girl asked. A man with a ridiculously large feathered pink coat and long legs turned to the sound of the voice. A smirk crossed his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fufufu, I'm look around while I was at sea. My subordinates sent me on a trip, nothing special." Placing a finger on his purple sunglasses, the man pushed them back on the crook of his nose.

"Very well, then I'll take my leave." The girl said, turning on her heel and walked towards the village hidden in the forest.

"Ho~! You don't know who I am?" The man questioned. Staring at the girl through his sunglasses so hard, he would of thought she could feel it on her back.

"I only know the people on this island," The girl turned back to the man next to the boat. "It doesn't matter to me who the people on the outside are. I wouldn't be able to remember them anyway."

The sound of the man's footstep closing in on the girl made her stop in her tracks. She could feel the man's fingers traveling along the skin of her neck; she jerked back hoping not to fall over anything that was near the wharf.

"W-what are you doing?" The girl stammered at the sudden invasion of her personal space. The man in the pink coat cupped her face in his hand and loomed down on the girl. The warmth of his breath grazed her cheek.

"Look me in the eyes." The man ordered, the girl hasn't opened her eyes to look at him once and that peaked his interest, the girl should've known who he was at one glance, but with her eyes closed, he couldn't see the fear travel through her body. The girl knew that he wasn't going to release her from his grip until she did as she was told. Cracking her eyelids revealed the sparkling amethyst purple eyes, they sparkled as much the gem itself and paled at the light hit them. The girl didn't like having her eyes open, it hurt because she could feel the glare of the sun causing it to sting violently.

"Fufufu, I like that look you've got. I'll take you back to my villa." The man said, using his free hand to wrap around her waist and hoist her close to his bare chest.

"W-what! No! Let me go!" The girl cried. Swatting the hand that cupped her face away but it was too late. Her body was lifted off the ground and so was the man's. The man changed her positioning so she was tucked under his arm like a suitcase that was to annoying to carry by the handle.

They traveled through the wind and across the sky, the wind thrashing around in the girl's ears and ruffled around the loose sundress that she wore for the day.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She screamed over the rushing wind.

"Who? Me? I am," He said in a crystal clear voice. It was like they were in their own bubble with nothing in it except for them. "Donquixote Doflamingo."

"What! That can't be. Let me go!" The girl wriggled in Doflamingo's grasp and almost fell, three thousand feet into the sea. "I'd advise not moving, unless you want to die in the sea." Doflamingo said his voice was calm and collect. It was almost like he didn't care what happened to her, whether or not she struggled. So she decided to struggle. This time she _did_ get out of his grip and the wind rushed up and through all the sounds, she could hear the man's faint angry voice shouting: "You stubborn vixen."

Rushing down and scooping the girl back up in his arms, pulling her close to his chest as they continued to plummet downwards. With a small "tap" on tiles Doflamingo had landed on the island that housed his villa and gently lowered the girl down to stand on her own two feet.

Stumbling under the gravity that was laid on her shoulders she collapsed into Doflamingo's chest again, losing consciousness. The air pressure and the adrenaline were too much for her to handle.

"Welcome to Dressrosa, my dear." Looking around the part of the island that they landed in contained a pool with multiple people all around. It was another summer island, it was always Doflamingo's favorite type of island. He motioned to one of the attendants who were waiting at the side of the pool. "Take her to one of the spare rooms. Remove everything that can cause harm to us and her."

Doflamingo slowly retracted himself from the body that was leaning against him and watched her collapse into the servant's arms. He stood there and watched as the girl with purple eyes was taken into the villa and disappeared into the darkened hallways. Turning to another servant with a new order.

"Get Baby 5 to take care of her until I return."

* * *

The girl groaned as she tossed around in the bed. Sweat rolled down her cheek and the heat began to get to her. Not opening her eyes the girl sat up and perked her ears in order to hear what was around her. Then she heard a door open to her right, turning her head to the source of the noise, she heard woman's footsteps enter the bedroom.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good, when we sent that bastard on a holiday we defiantly didn't expect him to come back early and with a woman." It was a woman's voice and the girl just pointed her head in the direction of the voice, keeping her eyes closed. "I'm Baby 5, I'll be looking after you."

Baby 5 had tall wearing what looked like a maid's uniform, the dress was cut short at the thighs, and she had long thick wavy black hair. Her face was small and beautiful but she wore goggles that covered her eyes. Her voice became perky, when she remembered the reason why she was there. "I'm needed. What's your name?"

The girl turned her head to her lap that was cover in the blankets; she wasn't use to people casually talking to her without treating like she was some weird noble.

"Lily. My name's Lily." She replied.

"Lily, I have a question for you." Baby 5 asked.

Lily turned her head back to the woman standing at the door and a half-tempted smile crossed her lips, she already knew what the question she was going to ask was but she didn't stop her from asking it. "Why do you have your eyes closed even though you're wide awake?"

The smile faltered but stayed on her features, she heard Baby 5 walking over to her and the sudden drop of weight at the foot of the bed.

"I'm blind because of an disease in my eyes I got when I was born." She opened her eyes to unveil the most beautiful shade of purple Baby 5 had ever seen. "I could feel the stares, I could hear their whispers, whenever I had my eyes open. So I simply kept them closed."

Baby 5 placed a hand on Lily face pressing her thumb underneath her left eye with her right hand.

"But they're so beautiful. Did you show Doflamingo you're eyes?" Baby 5 asked removing her from Lily's face so she could twiddle her thumbs.

"I did." Lily's voice turned into a panic "Is that why he took me here. What have I gotten myself into?" Tucking her knee under her chin, she could feel the bubble of a whimper in her throat and tears rolled down her cheeks.

As Baby 5's arms wrapped around Lily's curled up body, the door to the room burst open giving both girl's a heart attack. Baby 5 released Lily straight away and glared harshly at the person who so rudely entered without a second thought.

"Joker!" Baby 5 snarled. Lily on the other hand, threw herself underneath the blankets. "What the fuck do you want?" Doflamingo only chuckled at his subordinate's question and tossed her a paper bag he brought with him.

"Get the girl to wear that, we're having lunch soon. She needs to look nice." Without another word the door closed as fast as it was opened and the man in the giant feather coat disappear without another word.

Baby 5 was fuming at his order and ordered herself to calm down before she got out of hand.

"Lily," Baby 5 turned to the girl who was quivering under the blankets, she really didn't want to face that man's harsh ways. "You need to get changed Doflamingo's orders." Slowly pulling the sheets away Lily released a sigh, attempting to calm herself down and steadily sat herself back upright. Nodding her head, Baby 5 helped her out of bed and assisted her with putting on the dress that Doflamingo had given her.

The dress was a satin orange that showed every curve that Lily had, the hem around her chest was thicker then the rest of dress and was a deeper shade of citrus. The sleeves were cut just above her elbows. The ends of the dress clung to her knees and spread out along the floor completely covering her feet. She was given a silk transparent red cloth that sat lazily on Lily's forearms and hung low around her waist.

"Is it really necessary to the wear a dress, I mean I'm not one for fashion or beauty?" Lily complained as she sat in a chair waited for Baby 5 to finished tying up her hair into a high bun, then slipping in a large pink rose into the side of the bun.

"It's his orders and lunch is starting soon, so let's go." Baby 5 hooked her arm through Lily's and they made their way to a dining room.

* * *

The large room was almost seemed like it was made of gold, the define architecture and masterpieces hung from the wall. The voices echoed loud and clear making it difficult for Lily to determine just how many people were in the room.

When Lily and Baby 5 walked in, Lily could hear the faint gasps of the people around her, though she couldn't determine the amount of people in the room she could tell that there were more than a fair few.

The long table was filled with members of the Doflamingo pirates with their boss sitting at the head of the table. Next to him was a man with sunglasses and odd sideburns and beard. Across from him were two empty seats and Baby 5 walked Lily to her seat, that so happened to be next to Doflamingo.

"Don't you look beautiful my dear." Doflamingo said leaning over the table and next to Lily, staring at the colour contrast that made her skin glow and her black hair seem even darker and majestic then when he first laid eyes on the woman.

"Your complement doesn't concern me, please sit back in you seat." Lily said emotionlessly. Doflamingo though he didn't like being ordered, grabbed her face and forced her head to his. His breath slithered across her cheek and down her neck; she shivered as the warmth of the man's breath left her skin cold.

"Fufufu, how about you look me in the eyes and say that." Without another word, Lily opened her eyes that looked helplessly lost. The man on other side of the table could see the unusual colour and decided to comment.

"That colour," The man said. Earning Doflamingo attention to the fullest to his right hand man. "You're blind aren't you?" Lily's eyes traveled the sound of the voice to seem like she was looking him in the eyes, though she knew she couldn't see what was happen.

"Yes I am." Was Lily's reply and Doflamingo released his hold on the girl face and sat down in his seat cross-legged.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Doflamingo demanded, puffing up his chest in anger and ruffled up his feathery coat.

Lily didn't falter, though she was scared of the man, that could easily take her life, she wasn't concerned about it. She couldn't do all the things she wanted because of her disability. No one back on her island tended to her needs like Baby 5 had and the doctors told her that the disease that she had since birth would shortened her life span rather dramatically.

Closing her eyes again and turning back face to the table in front of her.

"You never asked and I don't think that it matters, in the slightest, since I don't have long to live anyway." She didn't know why but rage started to bubble up inside her and her voice grew louder and harsher. "Why don't you just kill me? Isn't that why you brought me here in the first place? To watch me suffer under your grip." The room fell silent at the sudden outburst of the new addition at the dining table and stares were being drawn to the girl with her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks burning with rage.

Doflamingo was slightly hurt by the girl's words though he wasn't going to let that show. Lily on the other hand got out of her seat, remembering the steps that she took when she entered the hall; Lily rushed off to find the door. Baby 5 was quick to rush to the girl's side to assist her so she didn't cause herself any harm. The man next to Doflamingo turned his gazed from the empty seat and then to his boss.

"Vergo," Doflamingo started "make sure that the girl eats her meal. I don't think she'll be joining us soon." He entwined his fingers and lent his elbows on the table. A smirk crossed his lips and man named Vergo knew that, that was his cue to leave.

* * *

AN: Please leave a comment, good or bad I really want to improve my writing ability. If there's any suggestions on for other odd One Piece characters with oc's I love to try give it a go and think of different scenarios.


	2. Chapter 2: Shady Movement

AN: It took a lot of heavy thinking but I pretty sure I can piece all this together. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but the Ocs' and plot are mine

* * *

When Lily knew she was back in her room she ran to the bed and planted her face into the sheets, her legs collapsed to the floor, she didn't possess the strength to keep herself up.

"What have I done? I practically asked him to murder me." Tears streamed down Lily cheeks, Baby 5 just stood at the door not saying a word. She didn't know what to do, she was always fighting against Doflamingo know that she couldn't simply die from a bullet to the head because of her devil fruit ability. She didn't fear death because she trusted it to Doflamingo when she joined his pirate crew.

A knock at the door stopped Baby 5's train of thought. She opened the door slowly to insure that it wasn't anyone that was going to make her new friend's situation any worse.

Vergo stood at the door holding up a tray with the day's lunch on it, perfect and neat. Baby 5 took the tray from Vergo's hands. Vergo could hear the weak sobbing of the girl inside the room and knew that it wasn't going to be easy to convince her to eat anything after her little rant in the dining hall.

Vergo leaned in close to Baby 5 and told her to insure that she eats _everything_ on her plate. When Doflamingo ordered something, he was serious and failure wasn't an option no matter what the mission was.

Baby 5 took the tray and placed it on a small circular table, it was a heavy shade of brown and golden carvings. The table was just a couple of steps away from the door in the spacious room.

"Lily, how about some food to calm you down."

The weeping girl wanted to fight against eating any food, on the island but re-thought her decision, she nodded her head and got up from the floor and walked over to Baby 5, with some assistance. She sat down and picked at her plate little by little. Once Lily had an idea of what she was eating she slowly pick up the pace. Baby 5 hadn't said a word, she just watched Lily eat with a smile on her face.

With Lily around she felt like she was always needed, without having to worry about what she thought of her. It sent a tingle though her soul. A tear dropped onto her legs.

_Why am I crying, when I'm so happy? _Baby 5 thought the smile still on her soft lips; she raised a hand and wiped away the single tear from her eye.

The door opened without a sound, so only Baby 5 knew of the man's presence. Changing her arm into a pistol, she pointed the weapon at the man who didn't move an inch. The man waved her to come over and she put the pistol away.

"Lily, I need to get something. I'll be back as soon as I can." Baby 5 said as the girl who was eating just nodded her head approvingly. Baby 5 got out of her chair and left the room with the man, closing the heavy door behind them.

"What do you want, Joker?" Baby 5 snarled flashing Doflamingo a deathly glare, that he found quiet amusing.

"I just wanted to check up on the little dear. She's quite a catch isn't she?" Doflamingo sneered looking down on the woman who was more then ready to fight her boss if harmed a hair on the woman's head.

"Why did you bring her here in the first place? It isn't safe for someone who can't even fight back."

"I'm not quite sure myself but I think," Doflamingo stared turning his head to the engraved door. Wishing he could she the woman on the other side who was smiling as she ate. "It's just because she different from the others." The same devilish smirk curled his lips. "She's not afraid to die at my hand, though she's fully aware that she would be put through hell because of what she says and does in Dressrosa."

Doflamingo began to strut away, knees hunched, long strides as he walked through the empty hallway of his large villa. Baby 5 followed him with her eyes and then placed a hand on her hip, still glaring at the man she called her boss.

"I'm surprised that you haven't used your powers on her yet." Baby 5 yelled. She was well aware that Lily couldn't hear her, so you could shout and holler until someone pulled out a weapon.

"No," he said, "I don't need my power to create a reaction from her but we'll see soon enough."

As Doflamingo walked away and heard Baby 5 return to the room. He began to think to himself, before something else were to disturbed him. It was about Baby 5's question on him using his devil fruit power on the girl with the majestic eyes. He could have used it at anytime to get what he wanted from her but a part of him restrained himself from using it on the woman. It was an odd feeling to him.

"I think I might be coming down with something." He muttered to himself, turning a corner into another darkened hallway.

* * *

Lily had an exhausting day and collapsed on the bed and drifted off to sleep before she could do anything else. Baby 5 took it upon herself to help the girl by all means. She loved being around Lily more then anything, it felt strange to her. It wasn't like what she felt with her seven other fiancés. She couldn't put her finger on it but apparently Vergo did.

Vergo was leaning against the doorframe with his usual stone-face look.

"You're like a big sister to the girl, am I right?" Vergo asked as he glanced down at the sleeping figure, covered in a light blanket. "Now you know how Joker feels when he sees you with those fiancés of yours. I hope you think harder about who you plan on marrying, it's a pain trying to stop him from destroying those cities."

Baby 5 tore her gaze from Vergo and then Lily began to wriggle in her sleep, so she got off the bed and walked passed Vergo who then closed the door behind him. Baby 5 stabbed a finger into Vergo's chest.

"They were all wonderful men, don't you dare talk about them like that, ever!" Baby 5 stormed off and Vergo just stared at the woman.

"Where are you going?" He threatened.

Without stopping Baby 5 just said: "I've got another mission, I'll be back as soon as it's done."

* * *

Lily got out of bed around an hour later; the sun was still high and seeping through the window. Lily could often tell the time by the temperature and sun that shone on her. Sliding her feet out from under the sheets, she patted down her clothes. They were the same clothes she wore to the lunch which meant that Baby 5 only helped her to bed.

"Baby 5?" She said but there was no reply. Walking to the door through instincts, she cracked the door open. The hall was empty with only the chants of chatter in the distance.

Placing a foot outside the room, her bare feet touch the icy cold tiles beneath her. There was wind bellowing into her face, Lily walked to the other end of the hallway thinking that there was a wall on the other end, however there, to her surprise, a railing.

Doors were lined up on one end and faced a lush garden, the sunlight tickled Lily's cheeks pink. Tracing a hand on the railing she simply strolled along in the afternoon sun. It was bliss, she didn't enjoy crying but a part of her still feared what Doflamingo was going to do to her. The sudden pitter-patter of feet caught off guard and she felt a tug on her dress, jerking her forward.

"Whose there?" Lily stammered.

"It's just me. I'm down here." It was a little boy's voice, Lily bent down sitting on the back of her feet. She held out her pale hands out and the boy knew that even without knowing of the disease he could tell she was blind and placed his hands on top of hers.

"You shouldn't be wondering around without someone with you. If you run into the wrong person, the young master will be very mad at us." Just the mention of Doflamingo made Lily cringe and tighten her grip on the little boys fingers. "You don't like the young master?" The boy questioned but before she could reply the boy pulled her off.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Lily cried she could feel the sun slip away from her grasp and into the unknown wilderness of the villa. The boy opened a door that release a fowl stench that made Lily's stomach lurch at the smell. She felt the boy's grip loosen then disappear and a push from behind made her stumble into the horrid room.

"This is where master keeps all of his wild animals. They needed to be fed… so, bye-bye." The door slammed closed and the walls rumbled and the low rumbles, growls and shattering metals. It was humid causing the smell to enhance but she could feel the light on her skin, but it was dark in her mind.

"This isn't good at all," She muttered. Thoughts of her being ripped to shreds by wild animals made her look back on all that she did with her life. She could only see herself in darkness the only person to greet her in the morning was the sun. "These eyes have caused me nothing but problems." Lily felt like stabbing her eyes out but what use was it to her, she was already blind; she would only make this worst for herself.

A tremor through the ground shook Lily back to reality, she didn't know why but her eyes snapped open. The purple gaze stared into the darkness only waiting for the moment something vicious to just leap on her. Something furry brushed against the side of her neck and vanished back into the fowl smelling room.

"What was that?" Lily started to shake violently shuffling back into a wall.

* * *

Doflamingo was lasing around at the pool where he spent most of his time when he wasn't working. Hooking his coat on the back of the large couch, he sat down, legs spread out and slouched with his arms tucked behind the seat and stared at the clear blue sky through his purple sunglasses. A sigh escaped his lips, a woman near by, looked at Doflamingo and walked up to him.

"What's the matter, Young maser? Would like a drink?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I think I need a glass of wine to calm my nerves."

Doflamingo slouched in his seat and watched the participants in the pool playing childishly. The women began to wonder closer to him and give his all sorts of complements and fawning, but since it was a common thing, it didn't change his mood. It was like a dagger in the back of his head that he couldn't reach unless someone got it for him.

An unfamiliar sound caught his attention; it was one of his pirates. The little boy was toddling over to him with a bounce in his step.

"What's got you so chipper, Andy?" Doflamingo questioned with a smirk, knowing that whatever it was it was going to get his mind off that heavy feeling he had in his gut since lunch.

"I fed the animals something new." The boy Andy chirped then his tone changed to a sly and scheme-ish. "I fed them that girl you brought. If you go now you can watch her get torn to shreds." _That_ caught his attention.

"You did _what?" _He spat getting out of his seat to loom over the boy. He twisted his finger to control the boy.

The boy, Andy, was forced to pull out his knife, which was tucked in his back pocket, and hold it to his own throat.

"Doflamingo-sama!" A sea of cries and shocks filled the area.

"Don't you dare," He snared "touch her without my knowledge. Is that understood?"

Andy nodded his head violently and he was release from his grasp and watched as Doflamingo snatched up his coat and rushed off, back into the inner workings of the villa.

* * *

AN: Puu~ that was intense. I hope it wasn't too predicable. Please leave a review and I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I feel like.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wharf

AN: At times like this, I would update a new chapter randomly. I don't really have a schedule so I'll hope to update every couple of days depending on writer block or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but the Oc's and plot are mine.

Enjoy~

* * *

In the state of panic Lily's eyes darted around while her ears where trying to pick up something, anything. She heard a small growl from her right, twisted her body to the source of the noise and shuffled against the floor. The noise became louder and it hit her.

The claw of a beast slashed against her stomach and she screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone could hear her.

The sound of the door bursting open brought a new hope of light to her ears. A sound of a gun went off and footsteps rushed over to her but before she found out who had recued her she lost consciousness, she figured it was from lost of blood. She would have thought her insides were shredded to piece and would be lucky to make it through.

She felt herself gaining consciousness when she heard the muffled voices of someone unknown to her. She knew it wasn't Baby 5 because she was still out doing whatever she was doing and it wasn't Doflamingo because she highly doubted someone like him would be worried about her.

She had to let the person who saved her know she was awake and even with all of her strength she wasn't capable of sitting up, alone. She opened her eyes and moved them around a bit, she couldn't talk, she was too tired and her throat was seemed like it was bleached dry.

"Oh you're awake." She heard a man's voice coming from the other end of the bed. "Oh my! That's a rare disease in your eyes miss. Would you mind me taking a look?" Asked the man.

Lily figured he was the doctor in the villa that had saved her, her nodded her head, restraining the pain with all her might.

The man had held her eyes wider with his delicate fingers and muttered under his breath about the amazing beauty of the shade. She heard the man pull up a chair to the bedside and started talking about the disease.

"I'm sure the doctors on whatever island you're from don't know about the disease that have taken your eyesight, do they, miss." The doctor said. Lily nodded her head again. "What you have is a rare disease called "Medusa's glare". The disease takes the person sight and slowly hardens the body from the inside out. I'm surprised you lived for this long and by the looks of it, you had it since birth, am I right?" Lily nodded again, closing her eyes again since the doctor was done. Finally mustering up the strength to talk she asked her question.

"Were you the one who saved me?" She asked, softly but it was husky.

"Hm, yes. I heard you scream from inside the den. The tranquilizer dart that I used worked its magic but you were bleeding everywhere so I had to rush into the surgery as fast as I could." He took in a quick breath and continued. "The stitches across your stomach will hold but I can't guarantee if there's scaring or not. You'll be in bed for about for about a week or two."

The doctor got out of his seat and left the room, leaving Lily to think of her situation. Lily clutched her hands into fist, thinking again of all the trouble they caused her. That was when another question arose, she forgot to ask whether there was a cure for the disease, the doctors on her island didn't know what it was, but _he did_. She thought that there could be hope that she can see for the first time in her life.

Her thoughts were stopped when she heard footsteps enter the infirmary because no one could tell if she was a sleep or not the person sat down.

She felt a hand touch her cheek softly; the aroma of vanilla filled her nostrils. Lily tried to twist away only to have her injury make her gasp in pain and bite down on her lip till it bled.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. Lily snapped her eyes to glare at the man, knowing full and well that it was Doflamingo.

"Peachy." She snarled "Why are you even here? Don't you have better things to do?" Clamming her eyes shut again in a fit of rage just knowing that he was there, made her injures hurt more than it did.

Doflamingo watched the enraged girl, he could see the pain she was going through.

When Doflamingo heard what Andy had done to the girl, had gone straight to the animal den to find the doctor there looking a bit baffled and when he asked him what the hell was going on. The doctor had told him that he found a woman in there with a wound to the stomach, nothing too fatal but he gave her the surgery that was needed and was currently resting in the infirmary. But it didn't explain why he was looking so baffled as he stood in the hallway.

Doflamingo stared at the girl, running her question through his head. _Why was he there?_ When he heard Andy had thrown her into a room full of wild animals he had flipped out, he had almost killed one of his own crewmates because of some woman who he didn't even know. Heck, still didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" He said bluntly, now regretting how stupid the question was.

Lily turned her head to him. She had closed her eyes again but could feel that Doflamingo knew that she was looking at him.

"L-Lily." She said simply. She had completely forgotten to tell him her name, not that she really care in the least.

"That's lovely name." Doflamingo slammed his face into his palms silently, screaming at himself at how relentless the words followed out of his mouth.

_What the hell's wrong with me_? Doflamingo scolded himself. When he looked at her he wanted to stare into the glazed amethyst eyes, there was something mystical about them.

"Um, there's something that you might want to hear from the doctor about my eyes." She muttered. Though she couldn't see, she knew that the Warlord nodded and left the room without another word.

After about a couple minutes the door burst open, almost giving Lily a heart attack and she heard the short sprinting of footsteps make their way to her bed.

"Oh my god! Lily, are you okay?" It was Baby 5's voice. Lily knew that it was her friend's worried and energetic voice.

"I'm fine Baby 5. The doctor said I just had to stay in bed for a week or two." Lily claimed. She heard Baby 5 collapse to her knees with relief.

Baby 5 felt the rage bubble inside of her; she wanted, no, she demanded to know who hurt Lily in her absence.

"Joker! What's the meaning of this?" Baby 5 yelled.

Lily shook under the covers at the sudden aggression seeping out of Baby 5 and with the way she was yelling and carrying on she figure that Doflamingo was outside the door talking to the doctor about her condition. She remember what happened at lunch, wasn't going to cause her a death penalty because she knew Doflamingo wanted to watch her squirm under his thumb.

"_That's a lovely name." _Lily discarded of all thoughts of the Warlord's sadistic behavior when his voice filtered her head. No one had very really complement her on something that had anything to do with her. She thought back to her village, her father had died of some sort of jungle disease and her mother couldn't look after her because she had to work for the both of them and hardly talked. She was out casted from the other villagers because they thought the disease in her eyes was contagious or was simply disgusted with the disabled little girl.

Baby 5 had gotten off the floor and stormed out of the infirmary, about to shoot Joker in the head when she heard the doctor tell him something important.

"-I would advise not getting too close to her. Those eyes are hazardous to our safety." The doctor said with a stern look on his face. The doctor was tall, with brown hair slicked back and black eyes. Baby 5 would have liked the doctor if it weren't for his constant nagging about her smocking around the villa whenever he saw her.

"Joker! What's he talking about?" She demanded.

Doflamingo loomed over her with an expression that couldn't be red, especially with those sunglasses glued to his face. His mouth opened then closed and just motioned to the doctor to explain the situation. He didn't seem to be in the mood to notify his subordinate of the injured woman. The doctor turned to Baby 5 with a cold expression on his face.

"Basically," He started, though he didn't want to face the truth he knew they had the right to know, for their own safety. "When you look into her eyes, you'll become putty in her hands. It's only a matter of time before she figures this out and gets what she wants. Anyone with a weak mind will certainly become a zombie under her control. We can't have her in Dressrosa."

The stupid things the doctor was blabbering about, shocked Baby 5, Lily would never harm a hair on anyone's head. She didn't even have the ability to fight back when Doflamingo first brought her to the island, she could have easily attempted to stab him with a knife when they were at the dinning table even if she wasn't afraid to die. She simply didn't have the ability to kill.

Baby 5 turned to Doflamingo because every decision had to be passed by him before actions were taken.

"No, she's staying." Doflamingo finally said. Baby 5 breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she only knew her for a couple of hours it was the best feeling she had meeting the girl. "She'll be useful when the time comes around." A smirk pulled from ear to ear. Though he didn't like the idea of using her for his own selfish gain it was the only way to convince the doctor to keep her in the villa.

Baby 5 wasn't too keen on the fact that her boss was going to _use _Lily but she had to fight it and walked back into the infirmary without glancing at the doctor or her boss.

The days passed slowly waiting for Lily to recover. Andy had paid her a visit and apologised for what he did to her. Lily held the little boy's hand once more and she could feel him shaking in her grip and had acknowledged the fact that he was genuinely sorry. She looked him in the eyes, even through her blindness, and told him that everything was going to be fine.

After that Andy had visited her everyday since and told her all the stories about the time he spent with the Doflamingo Pirates. Baby 5 detested the little boy for what he did and refused to visit until he left the infirmary.

But by the end of the first week, Lily found herself capable of sitting upright again. Joy filled her spirit when her thoughts drifted to her being able to walk around again and hopefully get some fresh air into her system.

There wasn't much for the girl to she could only wait for someone to come in and talk to her in order for her to pass the time quicker. Whenever Baby 5 didn't have a mission she would spend almost all of her time talking to Lily about anything that came to mind. It always brought a smile to her face.

The doctor was hardly in the room but when he was Lily immediately asked whether they was a cure for her eyes. The doctor swung his roller chair around to look at her, her form siting up perfectly still without a hint of emotion of her features. The doctor released a sigh and dug through his mind for a reasonable explanation for the girl.

"All of our medical information on the rare diseases was given to me by the young master, who took it from the labs of the marines." He moved in closer to the girl so she could hear him clearer though he doubt the girl had trouble, since her senses would be far beyond a normal human because of the disease. "Your eyes as of yet can't be cured because of the lack of information that we have on them."

Lily felt a stone drop on her heart, her chances of seeing were almost dropped to nothing but she had to hold her head high. She nodded in an appreciation to the doctor for the information and went to sleep.

The time had come when she was released from the infirmary and the doctor had assisted her back to her room. Lily quite liked the doctor he would always tell her some bazar story about the adventures he went on when he was traveling the seas, when he had the time to. When she returned to her room, Andy was waiting on her bed for her and told her that there was a gift on the table from the young master.

The doctor left when he saw the boy waiting for her and closed the door behind him. Lily laid out her arm as she walked in the direction of the table. She felt a paper ruffle her fingertips.

The paper bag was similar to the one that she got on the first day from Doflamingo and she curiously placed a hand in the bag and felt the soft fabric between her fingers.

She pulled out the dress and spread it across the tiny table. Andy had jumped off the bed and stared at the dress that was presented to her. The dress was a light shade of green with a forest green silk sash sewn around the waist hanging loosely. The silk fabric was also sewn to the chest to hold up the dress with a gold pendent hooked in the middle.

"Andy would you please get Baby 5, I'd like to try this one." Lily asked. Her attention fixed on the dress. The little boy tapped her on the arm and slid away as he went out to grab her friend.

Andy had jogged along the hallway thinking about the dress that the young master had got her. Though Andy wasn't one for fashion, he could tell just by looking at it was an exquisite dress from a high brand. Soon enough he found Baby 5 leaving the young master's office with a sigh. He was reluctant to approach the woman in the maid's uniform because of the amount of times she tried to kill him when they weren't in the infirmary with Lily. She saw him jogging up to her but only stared at him.

"What do you want, Andy?" Baby 5 asked a hint of a growl on her lips.

"Lily needs your help with a dress the boss got her." Andy could easily see the tingling of excitement bubbling in woman's cheeks and watched as she rushed off to help her. Andy exhaled with a small relief and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." The voice said. Andy cracked the door open and slid in. Doflamingo was drinking a glass of wine while he sat at his desk while he looked over the reports.

"Um, boss, I want to ask you about Lily." Andy asked sheepishly, he knew that Lily was a touchy subject between him and the boss but he knew curiosity was going to kill him soon or later.

"What about her?" He asked not looking at the boy in the slightest. Though Doflamingo tried to keep his focus on the paper in front of him he had his full attention on the boy.

"Why did you buy her such an expensive dress?" Andy asked. A part of Andy told him to get the hell out of the office but he just stood there waiting for the answer.

"That is none of your concern. If that's all, leave." The harshness in his tone drove the child out of the room faster then he expected.

Doflamingo lent against the chair slamming the paper on the desk. His eyes trained the ceiling for answers but didn't find anything. In the back of his mind, he could hear the little voice telling him to go see Lily but he's duties a captain were vital, he wasn't one for his duties to the marines, only when something caught his attention that he wanted to investigate himself.

He sighed and stared at the door as it opened. Vergo stepped into the room with his same sunglasses, odd facial hair and full body coat the looked too hot for Dressrosa, and he had something stuck to his face but Doflamingo just it dropped.

"Don't I keep telling you to knock, Vergo?" Doflamingo snarled. He wasn't in the mood to put up with anything at the moment. Vergo just stood there, moved his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Well, it's time for dinner." Vergo left the room after he had done his job and walked off to dining room. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten till just then, he got out of his seat and left the wine on the desk.

Once Doflamingo was seated at the dinner table his gazed was on the empty seat on his left. Lily obviously wasn't ready for dinner, the meals came out and all he did was eat chunks at a time till the girl walked in through the door.

The green dress was almost as lovely as the citrus. Her hair was spread out evenly down her back. Same as the other dress, the fabric clung around her knees and fanned out across the floor, hiding her feet. The silk that was meant to hold up the dress actually slid down her shoulders and stayed there, the gold pendent on her chest sparkled in the well lit room.

When she sat down at her seat she turned her head to face Doflamingo with an empty expression. It soon turned to something he wasn't quite expecting, annoyance.

"Why do you make me wear such restricting dresses? It's hard to walk, you know." Lily groaned. It was the first time in the two weeks she spent here that she actually sort of complained about something. Doflamingo found himself finding it odd that he noticed this small detail but brushed it aside.

"A kitten like you," He brushed a hand lightly across her cheek "needs to be housebroken."

Lily found herself blushing at the man's words. She quickly turned back to the table and waited till she heard the plate placed in from of her and slowly started eating, not wanting to hear whatever else the Warlord had to say to her.

By the time Lily had finished all of the other pirates had already left and she sat back in the silence. Even the servants in the dining room had left, there wasn't a sound in the large room and Lily just sat back and thought to herself.

"You seem quite relaxed." A sudden voice boomed in the echoing room. Lily had almost fallen out of her seat with the suddenness of the still sitting Warlord.

"W-w-what are you still doing here, Doflamingo?" Lily's stammering was getting worse the more times he scared the living everything out of her.

"Fufufu, it's late and Baby 5 isn't here, so I'll be your escort."

Lily heard Doflamingo get out off his seat and place a large hand on her forearm. Though when he had first touched her back on the island, it had scared her to compete extremes. She hadn't felt another person's touch ever, even the doctors won't touch her for god know why but now it seemed that it wasn't as bad as she had thought.

Doflamingo watched the girl curl her arm around his ginormous coat and he found it a bit baffling for her reasons for being this way but once again, brushed it aside.

He led the girl down the darkened hallways and watched as the moonlight played across her pale face. But when they passed her room even though Lily hasn't been in there for a full day she knew they went too far.

"My room was back there wasn't it?" She asked timidly. She turned her head up to Doflamingo who stopped next to her, but then continued walking, clasping her arm. There was absolute silence; even the other pirates in the villa weren't making a sound. They just kept walking until the Warlord gave the word. Lily grew more and more curious the longer they walked.

She heard a door creek open and a swift nightly wind rushed across her face. The salty sea smell was in the air as the man lightly dragged her into the cool night. She knew the feeling of sand under her feet and slipped off her slippers. As she released Doflamingo's arm she ducked down to pick up her shoes.

The Warlord stared at the girl's delicate gestures as she swiped up her dark green and jewel encrusted slippers. He watched in silence as Lily held the shoes in one hand and the other slipped back around his.

"You're distracted by something." Lily said quietly, staring down at her feet as they wriggled around in the sand.

"Hmm, me?" He questioned in a playful tone.

"Am I talking to anyone else?" She taunted back at him. She knew that the man she was handling doesn't take taunts lightly but she continued, letting the moment sink in. Doflamingo could only chuckle at the girl's question, it was silly and childish but he liked it non-the less.

"I'm not distracted, my dear," He traced his other hand across her face; the cold night, iced her cheek. "Just thinking."

Lily turned to him, confused. "_Wasn't getting distracted and thinking the same thing." _She thought to herself but shrugged at his answer. Doflamingo had taken her to the end of a wharf and sat her down. He curled his legs up into an odd sitting position and watched as the woman had pulled up her dress so she could play with the water on her feet.

At a time like this, Lily wished she had the ability to see. She wished she could see the moon on the water, the stars shining in the sky but a part of her, more then anything, she wanted to see the man who was sitting right by her side as she kicked the sea with toes.

* * *

AN: Aren't they cute. Things are moving along well but please leave a review. I hope I didn't make Doflamingo to weird, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, so I'll leave it to you.


	4. Chapter 4: Joining the Gang

AN: Sorry about the wait, I was planning on releasing this chapter earlier soon after I posted the author's note but found a lot of other things too distracting but I really like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but the Oc's are mine.

* * *

As the days slipped by, Lily found herself at home on Dressrosa. Some of the other pirates were quite intrigued with the girl their captain brought back and they offered to assist her around the villa when ever possible. Lily soon had the whole villa, laid out in her mind, which meant that she was free to move around the giant building but she didn't hesitate to ask for direction when she lost track of where she was.

Lily made her way to the doctor's office, Baby 5 had a mission with the assistance of Andy and Buffalo, and so she was all by herself when she reached the office. The doctor stared up from the book he was reading as the girl entered with a new dress the boss had gotten her. This time the dress looked more like a robe from old legends with long, loose sleeves and had to be held up but the girl's delicate hands. It was white with purple lace around the neck, a violet sash wrapped around her waist, held up a thick red ribbon tied into a bow at the back. The ends of the robe had a detailed light blue stitching to show a blooming water lily, once again curling around her legs.

"I need to talk to him about these dresses. Soon enough I'll need surgery to remove them." Lily blabbered as she entered the infirmary. The doctor could only chuckle at her comment, imaging the day something like that turning up.

"You can bring it up with the boss but I highly doubt he'll listen." The doctor placed the book on his messy desk and helped the girl to sit on the bed. "So how may I help you?" He saw the Lily's features ruffle when she thought of her purpose for coming to the infirmary.

"Is there still no cure for my eyes?" She finally said quietly but still forcefully like her life depended on it and it did. Lily desperately wanted to see for the first time in her life, she wanted to see her friends but the doctor could only shake his head.

"No. The Navy have a strict lock down on the medical and scientific research since an incident occurred in Vegapunk's facility. No one knows what, but they're practically on lock down."

Lily slumped her shoulders in defeat. There really was no cure for her illness and though she didn't want to admit she could already feel her body flickering on and off with stiffness. The more she moved around the faster the process continued to harden.

Lily's ears picked up on the doctor shuffling around in his seat uncomfortably and turned her head to him.

"You're worried about something." She felt the doctor snap his head, surprised at the comment but lent back in his chair debating whether or not he should tell her. When the decision was made he shook his head and denied what she had said.

Lily had gotten up off the bed knowing that he wasn't going to answer her question and left the room. There wasn't much to do at the villa, she couldn't read and most of the other pirates were away doing Doflamingo's dirty work but she liked her new home none the less.

Lily had returned to her room and sat herself down on comfortable mattress, splaying out her arms to feel the fluffy sheets but her fingertips brushed against something with fur.

Lily's instant reaction made her leap off the mattress, pressing her body up against the bed and peeking her head over the surface, her eyes franticly looking around at the source, she heard the shuffling of the monster that tore her stomach open. Then a sloppy wetness stuck to her cheeks and a purr from the animal that was on her bed. Lily calmed down when she knew it was only a baby and sat herself back on the bed, with caution.

The little animal had become attached to the girl who also habited the room with him, Lily could only guess that he was there since the incident but hadn't shown himself till now. Now she knew that the little fuzz ball was there, she played with him for a couple hours but soon the little animal noticed his master was thinking about something heavily.

Lily didn't know what type of animal it but he was harmless to her, at least she hoped he was. Wherever she went in the room the little creature would follow her and even took a bath together. Though he wasn't every appreciative at first of being cleaned forcefully but he sucked it up when it brought a smile to her face.

He sat on Lily's lap but ran off when someone came into the room to talk to her, Lily didn't say anything about it and let the creature be.

Lily had her head on the pillow with arms tucked behind them with her eyes open staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about the creature that had joined her in the room and though she didn't mind having the fluff ball occupying her time she wondered about what it was doing there, so she sat up and beckoned the little creature to come over and picked it up.

Lily felt how big it was in her arms; she could feel its little wet nose on the crook of her neck with his heavy paws pressed up against her chest and its hind legs against her waist holding himself up in her arms. Lily giggled as the animal tried to comfort itself and slowly got off the bed once the animal found his place.

She walked out the door, despite the animal not wanting to leave the room and trotted her way to Doflamingo's office. She had a few questions about the little animal being in her room and if anything, something like _this_ was defiantly going to come up under his name. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." His voice was slightly muffled through the thick wood but Lily cracked the door open and pocked her head in, feeling the little animal struggle in her grasp at the sudden movement.

"Um, Doflamingo I have something to ask you." She muttered timidly. At the sound of the woman's voice he looked up from wine glass he was staring at and thought about her odd behavior. She never came to visit him on a whim unless, like now, had a question to ask him.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." He sarcasm in his voice and forced it down and continued to look at the girl who still hasn't moved from her spot, then stared questionably.

"Well, I was hoping you'd answer my question on why I found this in my room." Lily opened the door wider to show Doflamingo a white tiger in her arms. It's legs pressing against her waist it head pressed against her chest and wasn't able to look him in the eye. Doflamingo had recognised the creature being the infant of the monster that slashed up the woman in front of him. He fixed his seating position in his chair and stared at the animal that was growling at him, he didn't understand why, he brought the tiger and his mother to his villa and let them do whatever they wanted, he had kept great care of his animals and they all loved him back except for the little squirt in Lily's arms.

"Why is he out of the room?" He asked as Lily made her way deeper in the office.

"That's what I'd like to know. I came back to my room and he was there, although he seems to be quite attached to me. God knows why."

Doflamingo thought back to when the girl had been badly injured and remember seeing the doctor baffled when he was standing outside the animal's room. _He_ knows something and didn't tell him. Doflamingo bolted out of them chair, scaring Lily and the tiger from the sudden noise.

"Sorry." He walked over to the girl and placed a hand on the shoulder that the animal wasn't on and turned her around, guiding her out the door. "But I think I know someone who might know what's going on with you new pet." The devilish smirk crossed his lips. The doctor was going to pay for not telling him this information but on the good note the animal has taken a liking in the girl, it meant that once it was old enough it could protect her from other pirates, it also meant she would be a good source of information because of the charmer's eyes.

As they walked through the halls of the mansion, Doflamingo turned his tanned head to the woman who had put the tiger on the ground and was now trailing close behind her.

"Lily." Doflamingo's voice trailed along her ear. The sound of his voice made her heart beat quicken, she didn't find it normal for something as simple as him saying her name would cause her heart rate to be abnormal, but they were going to the doctor and made a mental note to ask him later. "Lily!" His voice was far harsher when she didn't answer him the first time.

Lily turned her head to him feeling a little scared.

"Yes?"

"That pet of yours is going to be useful. When he grows big enough that you can't lift him up, that's the day you'll come with me out to sea."

Lily could feel herself tingling with excitement. The smile grew bigger and bigger on her face until it was form ear to ear. White and black fur had brushed up against the cloth and Lily stopped in her track and patted the head on the tiger that was already the size of a grown dog.

* * *

When they reached the doctor's office, Doflamingo was pissed off on more levels then one. He would've given the doctor a near to death experience if Lily wasn't there, so he had to keep his yelling to a minimum but made sure he got what he disserved through facial expressions. Once Doflamingo left, Lily had talked to the doctor about her abnormal heart rate. He said there was nothing wrong but told her she should get some rest just incase and come back to him if she felt it again.

The doctor's eyes never left the tiger that had followed the girl in and out of the infirmary. He had been wondering since Lily got injured where the little misfit had gone but now that he knows and its wasn't harming anyone then he didn't really care and went back to his work.

When Lily return to her room, her thoughts wondered around to her disease, to the animal she was keeping under her care, to the abnormal heart rate she got when she was with the Warlord and then finally decided to push all of it aside for another time.

She lent down to the tiger, picked it up and brought it over to the bed, cracking her eyelid open, she stared at the animal intently. Her scared stomach laid flat on the bed with her legs kicking around in the air delightfully, hoping she was looking into the little tiger's eyes.

"We need to think of a name if you're going to stay around." Lily said as the animal purred in agreement.

Lily thought about different names that she had come across but soon found herself just sitting there listening to the pitter patter of the tiger's feet on the carpet. The knock on the door had sent the tiger back to his master. Lily sat up and tossed her legs over the edge as the tiger took its place on her lap.

"Come in."

She listened as the door opened and heard Andy's voice fill the room and the low rumble of the little tiger.

"Oh!" Andy pulled his head down when he saw the tiger; the guilt from what he had done resurfacing.

"Please don't worry about him." Lily keeping her voice calm and collected. She beckoned the boy over and as he did, the tiger's growl grew more audible. He faltered in his tracks his eyes stared at the angry animal and then went to look Lily in the eyes that were closed again. She placed a hand on the animal's head to calm it down. "Now, now, that's not how you act towards guests." The beast had completely calmed down at the sound of the woman's voice.

"_She really is a charmer." _Andy thought. He never doubted the fact that his boss really knew how to pick his accomplices. "It's time for dinner."

"Oh my, already. How time flies." Lily giggled. As she went to get up the white tiger leaped off her lap and followed her as she picked up the little boy's hand and he led them to the dining room.

Baby 5 had told him that she was staying on the island for a few more days and he was in charge of looking after Lily while she was absent, though he highly doubted she needed protection with the demon cat keeping a close eye on him while they walked to the dining hall. When they reached the room, Andy sat in Baby 5's chair while she was away and stared at his boss who was staring at Lily. He wondered what kind of relationship his boss had with the girl but dropped it when his food was placed in front of him. Dinner had slipped by in a flash and Lily was growing tired and retired for the evening.

* * *

After all the fun and games Lily had experienced with all the Doflamingo pirates she felt that they were like a real family nothing like how her mother had treated her or the villagers but she didn't hate them. There were new members and friends who had died during battle. There were happy and there were sad memories and a whole year had passed since she started lived in the mansion.

The tiger that stayed by her side at every moment was finally named Roger; Lily really liked the name. Roger was almost the size of an adult; Lily was really impressed with the sudden growth spurt that her companion had taken. Lily herself wasn't one to dabble on appearance but her hair had reached her waist and though she tried to convince Baby 5 to cut it short she simply wouldn't have it and just gave it a trim. Andy had also grown from being at her stomach to her chest and had become friendlier with Roger despite the guilty gut feeling he got.

Lily took notes in her mind on her irregular heartbeat around the Warlord and soon enough she found her cheeks heating up and body fidgeting. With all the odd predicaments she was having with her body she wanted to spend more time with Doflamingo and found herself randomly sitting in his office drinking tea and going on nightly strolls arm in arm, after everyone had turned in for the night.

Lily had left her room, leaving Roger behind and made a B-line to Doflamingo's favorite seating spot, by the pool. It was the middle of the day, so she highly doubted he would sit in his office on the summer island to think about work.

The sun was beating down on them but Lily didn't let that bother her and her arrival had drawn the attention of those around her. Lily didn't particularly like the pool, with the fear of falling in but she was there to talk about something more important then swimming. She could hear all the little giggles of Doflamingo's little group of women who loved tormenting her when they could, though not often because of her tiger's presences and since he wasn't they weren't going to miss their chance.

"Well if it isn't the young master's favorite. Coming here to beg for more money you little wretch." The woman's voice mocked from the direction of the pool. Lily stopped in her footsteps and turned her head to the voice and only gave the woman and annoying smirk.

Doflamingo on the other hand watched the blind woman walk in his direction and then stop and smirked at the woman's worthless taunt. He wasn't appreciative of someone who challenged Lily but saw something interesting; Lily walked over to him and stopped at a safe distance just incase and said, "Will you let me join your pirate crew?"

That had brought the biggest smirk to his face he had ever felt. He got up leaving behind his whining group of whores and casted a shadow of the petit woman. Cupping her face in his hand and tilt it towards his.

"It means you have to listen everything I tell you to do, failure isn't an option, you will have to kill anyone who stands in my way. Is that understood?"

"Yes!"

Doflamingo stooped down, picking the girl up and placing her on his broad shoulder. Lily gasped as she felt herself suddenly getting picked up off the ground and her hands traced over Doflamingo's head of hair and clasped on lightly hoping not to fall off. His hands were on the side of her hip as another held the trembling girl's arm.

"We have a new member to the Doflamingo pirates, we all know her well and I think a celebration is in Order!"

* * *

AN: I honestly couldn't think of anything to kill time for Lily to do on the island long enough to fill in the gap without being injured so I just went straight to a time skip but now she's going to get off Dressrosa and I have a little surprise for you, my lovely reader but I'll keep that to myself till that chapter comes up. :P (It won't be in the next chapter but it will come up)


	5. Chapter 5: Shortened Kiss

AN: This chapter is probably a bit short but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but the Oc's are mine.

* * *

A rain of cheers drifted through the halls of the villa and the party lasted as long as they wanted. Most of them drank till they passed out. The children were happy eating as much cake and sweets as they wanted. Lily spent her time with a smile on her face and a small amount of wine. When the noise level was slowly dying away, Lily got out of her seat and had Roger direct her to Doflamingo.

"Would you care to take a stroll with me, Doflamingo?"

"Fufufu, are you going to leave _your_ welcome party?" He cocked his head with the same devilish smirk. Lily really liked his sadistic sarcasm, it meant he truly treated her like one of his own and always brought a smile.

"Just for a little while, if you don't want to come that's fine, Roger and I will go by ourselves then." Lily placed a hand on the back of the tiger's neck and began walking toward another door, before a hand gripped her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned her head around with a cheeky smile pressed on her lips, she knew fully well who it was.

"Fufufu, I never said I _wasn't_ going." Doflamingo claimed. Sliding his hand along the crease of her back making its way to her waist. The glint on his sunglasses showed the playful expression on his face and was happy to know he had his way with Lily. "So where do you want to go?"

Lily thought about it for a moment, Doflamingo had already taken her all around the island while through out the year but then she remembered the special place she kept in her heart.

"The wharf."

Doflamingo made a little 'o' with his mouth, thinking about the last time they went to the waft, a year ago. He turned his head back to the girl who was rest her head on his arm as they walked. Roger left to return back to the party, he was told by his master to not let anyone bother them while they went on one of their walks and he never went back on her word. He had played with the other children by giving the piggyback rides and if anyone had headed towards the wharf, he was going to be quick on his feet.

Lily could feel the feathers of Doflamingo's coat against her cheeks, the sand slowly making their way into her slippers and the sound of the waves and her heartbeat in her ears. Lily would give the world for moments like these. Doflamingo had sat down and hastily pulled Lily into his lap, causing her make a small squeak.

"How many times do I have to say not to do that, before it reaches your skull?" Lily hissed. She could feel her cheeks heat up again as she heart felt the sudden adrenaline.

"As many times as you like but I won't stop." He concocted. He had his arm around her back that kept her up right, as his free hand trail it's way along her side and snaked around her waist. Doflamingo heard a small chuckled from the girl in his lap and raised an eyebrow from under his sunglasses. It was rare to hear Lily giggle but when she did, Doflamingo found it more pleasant than anything he's ever heard.

He pulled the girl closer to his exposed chest, removing his hand from her waist to her cheek. He pressed his thumb lightly, caressing the softness of her flawless skin and moved it to her lips.

Lily's eyes opened to stare into Doflamingo purple sunglasses.

"I love your eyes, those beautiful purple gems, I could look into the pure beauty of them forever." Doflamingo muttered.

Lily really cared about Doflamingo and when it came to her eyes she wondered whether or not she should keep them. If they found a cure, if the cure removed the colour properties would he still care about her the same way again but her train of thought was cut off when he brought his lips to hers.

The softness of her lips pressing against his, sent volts of electricity through his whole body, the feeling of her pressing up against his chest and the smell of vanilla was mixed in with the salt. Doflamingo wanted nothing more then to spend the whole night with Lily but was soon cut off when someone had announced themselves behind them.

"What?" He hissed. He hated being interrupted and it just made the situation worse for whoever it was because was enjoying himself. He shot his head around and saw one of his lower subordinates, he was just an informer and an annoying one at that but he did his job well.

"Joker, I'm here to tell you that there's a meeting of the Warlords that going to be held in a couple days."

Doflamingo pinched the bridge of his noes just above his sunglasses, now he was beyond pissed. It was the marines that had interrupted him and was going to make sure they have their butts served to them on a silver plate. He grunted his understandings and turned back to the girl in his lap.

Lily had a whistle pressed between her lips and she blew through it. It was a specially made whistle for Roger and the tiger was quick on his feet and darted out of the dining hall and made his way to the pier. As Lily waited for her ride back to her room, Doflamingo helped her back to her feet. Doflamingo could see, even through his dark sunglasses, the dark shade of red that had made its appearance on her delicate face. He saw the tiger approaching at rapid speed and lent down to Lily's ear, which made her blush even darker.

"I'll make sure that we finish what we started later but for now I think you need to sleep. It's late." He whispered.

The lower growl from Roger was enough for Lily to run straight to her pet and sit herself on the beast's back. She gripped the soft fur in her fists and told him take her back room as fast as possible. Roger did was he was told but wondered why his master was so flustered, he wouldn't hesitate to kill _that man _if he hurt her in any way.

When Lily was back in her room she flopped down on the bed in a un-lady like fashion and buried her face in her pillow, she was found herself more and more embarrassed by the situation. Doflamingo kissed her, it wasn't that she didn't like it but her mind was all over the place. She really like the teasing and sadistic man but she wondered if he only liked her because of her eyes. Things were so hectic.

There was a knock at her door and then it opened. Roger had grunted his approval and Baby 5 had entered the room to see Lily burying her face deeper and deeper into her pillow.

"Lily," Baby 5 started wondering whether or not she should tell her the news. She took a deep breath and went on with what she started. "Joker's taking you with him to the Warlord meeting."

* * *

There is so much going through my head right now on how this is going to work out. I'm not good with the kissing scene despite all the romance novels I've read. (I should start paying attention instead of fan girling)


	6. Chapter 6: Warlord Summoning

AN: I finally over came my writer's block but not so much on my other stories. This one is just one of my favorites. **Important**: This is all set pre-time skip you'll find out why soon enough.

I must thank you for all the reviews that I got so far, it makes me feel really special thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but the Oc's are mine.

* * *

Lily shot up from her distressed moment and held her crystalized gaze at Baby 5 after hearing she was going to the Warlord summoning.

"Why would Doflamingo want me to go with him? Is that even possible? I'm mean like, I know I'm a pirate but…but." Things were to out of hand for her. There wasn't much she could do. If the boss told her she was going then she was going but it's not like the World Government would casually accept a pirate listening to a specific meeting. After running it through her head a couple of times, she told Baby 5 she was going to sleep on it.

The next day was just as exhausting as the last. Lily had woken up and dragged to breakfast with some hesitation, since she didn't know much about the government and since she was a pirate now she wondered if they would even let her go with him. Lily only sighed and continued eating her breakfast.

After she finished Doflamingo had dragged her to the docks and onto the ship with Roger trailing close behind them. Once everything had been made sure of, they set sails to meet the marines somewhere in the Grand Line.

Lily had never been on Doflamingo's ship and found it difficult to move around, not because it rocked, pirates wondering around preparing thing or Roger wondering off to play with mice down on the lower deck but because Doflamingo had sewn her to his lip. She was sitting on his lap with his arm around her waist and holding her close to his chest. She sighed again; she could tell that it was going to be a long day.

"What's the sighing for?" Doflamingo whispered into her ear causing her to jump but his arm held her in in place. Her red dress getting caught underneath her heels that Baby 5 made her wear for the occasion.

"N-nothing." She could hide her stammer; her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and showed no hint of slowing down. Only to go fast when he pulled her closer to his exposed chest, luckily for her, she was wearing a short, thin, dark red jacket that wrapped around her neck as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Really, I think it'd be better if you told me, otherwise I'd have to pry it out myself."

Lily didn't want to know what he could do to her but just told him it was nothing that he should worry about and to her surprise, he dropped it. Only because the marine ship had come into view and a bemused smirk crossed his lips, it was going to be an interesting day for him.

"Warlord Doflamingo you are to boar-" The marine was about to order but was stopped when he used devil fruit ability to hold his sword against his own throat. He watched as the Warlord stalked up the railing, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, walk along side him. He watched as Doflamingo had hunched down and whispered something into her ear and she slowly opened her eyes to unveil glistening purple hues of perfection. The marine men were falling over themselves to stare at her beauty.

Lily scoffed at what Doflamingo had told her to do, "_Keep your eyes open during this trip." _However that wasn't what put her in a bad mood it was what came after, "_Don't forget to blink or you'll look like a fish out of water." _

"_Fish out of water my ass."_ She huffed in thought. She dropped it as she followed Roger and Doflamingo onto the marine ship only to be stopped. It was really going to be an exhausting day for her.

"You are not permitted to board this ship, miss." One of the marines claimed. Lily just shrugged her shoulders; Doflamingo was going to take care of whatever needed to be done and that he did. He controlled any of the marines who got to close to his liking and beckoned the tiger to follow him into his room while they headed to Mariejoa.

The marine captain had contacted Mariejoa about the special addition that was following the Warlord they were delivering. There was silence over the den-den mushi before the order was given.

"_There isn't much else we can do. Just make sure who ever she is, doesn't do anything that should raise any alarms." _Lily was accepted on the ship but spent her time in the room patting and feeding Roger. Doflamingo found himself wondering around and doing odd sorts of things to entertain himself until they reached Mariejoa.

Roger looked up at his master and placed a heavy paw on her lap. Lily turned her attention back to tiger that was sitting on the large couch with her and smiled down at him.

"Let's just hope that someone doesn't end up with any missing pieces, right Roger?"

The beast could only growl happily, not that he minded seeing a few discarded limbs it meant that he would eat more then what he usually got. He could sense that they were arriving soon when he heard those imbecilic men running around yelling around and the giant fluff ball had returned to the room and made his master sit on his lap again. Roger didn't appreciate seeing his master getting close to another man but dropped it every time he saw her smile.

They left the boat and walked along the marble path, Doflamingo carefully watching the lined marines as they had their eyes glued on Lily and her pet snow tiger. Behind them was Bartholomew Kuma who was also watching the mysterious girl from behind his glasses. He wondered who she even was and how she even came to be on Mariejoa but what caught the most of his attention was that Doflamingo had brought her.

Lily could feel the stares similar to the ones back on her island and clutched Roger's fur harder, which caused him to growl at the marines. Lily's grip loosed when she felt the small rumble from Roger. She released a sigh when they entered the icy cold building.

By the time they finally reached the meeting room Lily feet were sore from the heels but sucked it up as Roger continued all the way to a balcony. She knew this because there was a light breeze that pressed against her face. Lily popped herself up on the railing next to Doflamingo as Roger curled up around her feet. She heard bickering in the room and figured that it was most likely marines.

"Doflamingo, this has to be your doing! Stop it at once!" One of the marine men yelled. Lily figured that it was he was the one being controlled and she couldn't really care less in her opinion as long as he was having fun and not bothering her instead.

"If I do, say what you want to say, and let's get this meeting over with." Doflamingo ordered.

Lily sighed again, "_He doesn't even want to be here. So why am I here?" _She placed a hand on his outstretched arm. "I don't want to be walk around in blood if you don't mind."

Lily's first words since she first landed on Mariejoa had caught the attention of everyone around her and before Doflamingo was about to put his arm down and call his attack off the door slammed open.

"Enough. Cease these childish games. Are you trying to start a war?" A voice boomed. It was Sengoku; he obviously didn't hear the girl's order and took responsibility into his own hands. A 'baa' from a goat had grasped the attention of a certain tiger and was up and ready to have a light snack. "Ah, yes, my apologies for being late. I'm glad you could make it. Oh scum of the sea."

Lily arched an eyebrow in question at the man's words, she thought he must have been the head of the navy, if he was throwing insults around and now that he was there it was her time to leave. Just as she was about to leave Doflamingo spoke up.

"Well, well. What a thing to say."

Sengoku kept a watchful eye on the woman that was perched next to the pirate scum. As he announced the beginning of the meeting he watched as they moved together then broke off, Doflamingo sitting on top of the table and the woman moving out of the door with her tiger. A lot of questions had risen about the mysterious beauty in everyone's minds.

* * *

Lily walked back down the hallway listening to her heels click against the marble but then her ears picked up something else, another person was walking in the other direction towards the meeting room. She could feel the stiffening aura and knew the footsteps were that of a man's and as they were about to pass she gave a small nod and a smile. She couldn't look him in the eye since there was no way of knowing where they were and continued walking down the halls.

Mihawk watched as a woman with striking purple eyes and a snow tiger under her hand walked towards him. There was something that didn't seem to fit with her and seemed determined to put his finger on it and that was when she politely nodded her head with a smile and walked passed him without a second thought. He figured that she was blind; the tiger as her guide and didn't know much about the outside world, whoever she belonged to, was lucky to find such a catch and was tempted to snatch her up himself. But discarded the idea when he entered the meeting to see the odd looks Doflamingo was receiving and he had no intention on fighting someone like him but if he were to see those captivating eyes again he didn't know how long it would take till would fall into her hands.

* * *

Mihawk isn't going to make an appearance so there won't be anything complicated coming up with them. The meeting is just after Crocodile was defeated and their discussing on who to be his replacement. Lily wants to know if there's a cure for her eyes but whether she'll use it will be up to her.


	7. SORRY: Author's Note

This is a change in the Author's Note.

Hi it's me, Alice.

I'm SUPER SORRY, if you thought this was an update chapter since I haven't been written one in a really long time.

I've come to tell all of my Bound in Paradise fans that I'm going to hold off on writing another chapter on the Bound in Paradise, since the current updates are located in Dressrosa, I want to gather as much information and analysis of the whole situation before I write something that's going to seem a bit out of character.

I really hate that stuff.

But other news once I gain some more information on the other residents of Dressrosa there definitely will be a chapter update. So just stand by for another couple of weeks until things start popping up.

Once again, I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Heated

AN: This is just a continue-on chapter from the Warlord summoning. I must apologise once again for that lack of updates and this chapter is rather short but once things start coming back to me, there will be more updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece just the Oc's

* * *

Lily was lost, that was as simple as it got. As she was wondering around, she was at Roger's mercy, hoping inside her head that she could find the medical bay or the science laboratory where the famous Dr. Vegapunk worked. Through she highly doubted that he would be in the Holy city, Lily held onto whatever hope she could to find a cure. After all there was always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Roger's ears picked up on movement down one of the hallways and stopped his master in her tracks.

The white tiger watched as a large marine in a red suit and a white coat draped over his shoulders stormed out into the intersection. He stopped when he saw a flash of red and white, as he was about to continue his rabid walking down to corridor.

Roger had let out a heavy growl in his general direction and the man watched with evil in his eyes as the woman's head snapped up in his direction and her body stiffened ever so slightly.

"What's a civilian doing in the Holy city of Mariejoa?" He growled.

Lily blinked a couple of times after hearing the question that was bringing asked. She analyzed that with the level of growling that Roger was giving off, he was a very powerful person that could easily kill her without blinking.

"I'm here for the Warlord meeting." Lily, even though she could feel the hatred admitting from the marine, she had to say the truth. She wasn't the type to lie straight on and under pressure.

"You're not one of the Warlords so tell me the trust, or I'll have you labeled for trespassing and you'll be executed." The man growled even louder, his voice echoing the hallways.

Lily took a very wary step back as she heard the large man take a threatening 'thud' of a step. Roger's growl had gotten deeper; he wasn't going to back down no matter how much the man glared at him. He had to protect his master, otherwise he would've failed her and that was unacceptable.

Lily tried to focus all of her senses on her surroundings however got distracted when a familiar arm snaked its way around her waist and soft feathers brush against her trembling arms.

"Doflamingo?" Lily asked.

Doflamingo ignored her for the moment and held his gaze on the Admiral that was making his advance towards his woman.

"Well, well, if it isn't Admiral Akainu. I didn't see you at the meeting. So where have you been, it wasn't to same without you there." Doflamingo always loved toying with the people around him and he could easily see the Admiral attempting to keep a level head about having a pirate in his presence that he couldn't capture.

A familiar smirk made its way onto the Warlords lips as he directed his lost little lamb through the corridors. Leaving behind an overly pissed off Admiral that had far too much stress to comprehend.

* * *

Lily was walked backed to the marine ship and she was finally able to close her eyes after the long day. All she wanted to do for the moment was sleep and that she did.

Leaning against her companion's soft fur she fell asleep however it didn't stop her from feeling Doflamingo glide his hand across her gentle features and swipe away her loose black hair before shifting her to his lap and rest her head against his broad chest.

It had been a long day but they were finally going home.

* * *

AN: Finally getting things back on track. I know it's been a really long time but please leave a review, even if it's short.


End file.
